Night of the Waking Dream
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Neji's about to discover some of the horrors of Halloween...Just a one-shot I typed up to celebrate Halloween! NejiTen if you look.


Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or candy. Though I wish I owned both!

* * *

The sky was black, only a few bright stars appearing that night, since most of the village house lights were still on. Doors opened and closed repeatedly, chidren's happy yells of "Trick or Treat!" ringing out over and over again throughout Konohagakure.

One rather annoyed Hyuuga sat on a porch, his teammates on either side of him. One was clad in a horrendous green jumpsuit, the other also in her usual attire; white red-trimmed shirt and loose red pants.

"Trick or Treat!" Neji glared at the child of six or seven in front of him. He had on a black cape, plastic fangs sticking out of his mouth, and a line of fake blood drawn in what looked like lipstick down the side of his mouth.

"What a scary vampire you make!" Tenten said cheerfully as she dropped a piece of candy into the paper bag the child was holding up. The boy grinned at her before running back to where his mother was waiting for him.

The kunoichi glanced down into the bowl on her lap, then handed it to the boy next to her, who was still sulking over being given 'a stupid and useless mission that should be given to a team of genin, not to a jonin and two chunin.'

"Here, Neji, will you take this and put another bag of candy in it for me?" she asked. He opened his mouth to tell her to do it herself, but didn't get the chance.

"I will take it, dear Tenten, so that you and Neji may have a youthful moment of privacy!" Lee said as he took the bowl, winking at Neji at the same time.

Neji snatched the bowl back and stood, smacking the back of Lee's head as he did so.

Meanwhile, Tenten had flushed a soft pink. "Lee!" she hissed, glancing around them. Neji walked inside, allowing himself a small smirk as Lee's muffled cry of pain reached his ears a few moments later.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of candy off the counter. As did so, though, he somehow managed to slip in a puddle of water in the middle of the kitchen floor. He tossed the bag and the bowl, hands going out behind him to catch himself rather than hit the floor.

He swore as he picked himself up, wondering how the hell that much water had gotten on the floor in the first place. It wasn't even like it was by the sink, which would have been a plausible place for it.

Momentarily disregarding the water and his now soaked white shirt, he poured the bag of candy into the bowl. He walked back out onto the porch to see...nothing. Lights were out, the stars were visable, the streets were completely deserted. Puzzled at the sudden disappearance of his teammates and the Trick or Treaters, Neji activated his Byakugan, scanning the village. There was no one there, anywhere. Not even sleeping forms in the houses. He released the kekkei genkai, deciding to sit down on the porch and wait for whatever was going on to be over. But as soon as he sat down he stood again - that was Tenten's chakra, and it was directly behind him.

He turned to see her there, behind him, holding a pair of scissors. "You look too much like a girl, Neji," she said, smiling. "Let's cut your hair."

Neji backed away a step, his right hand going behind him to run through the long dark brown locks. That was strange. Hadn't she just told him the other day one of the things she liked about him was his long hair? Why would she want to cut it? Well, whatever her reasons, he didn't intend to let her. He backed down the steps of the porch, then turned swiftly when another familiar chakra spiked behind his back.

Lee stood there, grinning as always, holding a green jumpsuit. "Be youthful, just like the rest of us!" he said. "Embrace the jumpsuit just as Tenten and I have!"

"No," Neji responded, turning to Tenten again, finding her the lesser of two evils. To his shock - and embarrassment - his face tinged pink when he saw her, despite the fact that he was horrified. She had on the dreaded jumpsuit, and had it not being the ugly green it was, it might have suited her quite nicely. After all, it fit her snugly and revealed parts of her usually hidden by her baggy clothes. Had it been white, or black, she would look...No. Neji snapped his thoughts away from that direction, focusing on the problem at hand.

Tenten was still brandishing scissors at him. Lee was standing behind him with a jumpsuit. Neji half expected another chakra to appear at his side, with some other horror, but it didn't come. Instead, he felt his body go stiff. He tried to turn to see what Lee had done, but he couldn't move. He'd been paralysed somehow.

Tenten moved behind him, Neji following her with his eyes as far as he could. When she was directly behind him, he tried to activate the Byakugan - if only to see where she was - but he found he couldn't. He then felt his hair lifted off his back and the band holding it in a low ponytail slipped out. He felt weight drop off his head, along with the quiet noises the scissors made as they closed on his hair. Glancing down, he saw his dark locks pooled around his feet.

"It's still too long, Tenten," Lee said, taking the scissors from her. He heard the soft snips again, watching as more of his precious hair drifted to the ground. Both came to stand in front of him then, looking him up and down.

"Lee, why'd you have to put it in a bowl cut?" Tenten complained. "I liked it at at his shoulders."

"You should have said so earlier, Tenten! We cannot simply glue his hair back on."

It seemed Neji had been released from his paralysis, because he looked down, his arms lifting. To his surprise, there was some resistance when he lifted his arms, causing him to actually look at his outfit. His wet shirt and and pants had been replaced by a tight, stretchy green fabric.

"The _hell!_" Neji cried as realization dawned on him. He was wearing the horrible green jumpsuit. His hair was in a bowlcut. Suddenly, he could see a shimmering image of himself in front of him, like he was looking in a mirrow. Not only was his hair in a bowlcut, it was black. How had they died his hair? How had they even gotten him_ into_ the jumpsuit? He didn't remember changing clothes...

"I hate Halloween." He said it as a simpe statement, his voice bored. He must be in some jutsu, he decided. He would not give whomever was doing this to him - Naruto, he guessed - the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

Suddenly, Tenten started laughing. Hard. Her clothes changed back to normal and Lee disappeared. The scenery around them wavered, then broke.

Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten kneeling over him, laughing so hard she was actually crying. He lifted his head to see his drenched white shirt. His hand flew to the back of his head, stroking his hair. It was all there.

"What...?" he said quietly, which caused Tenten to laugh harder, if that was possible. Neji sat up, realizing he was sitting in a rather large puddle of water...in a well-lit kitchen...and Tenten was...laughing...

"You!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You set this all up!"

Tenten wiped a hand across her eyes. "I wish," she replied. "Though I may have done some of it." She set to explaining what had happened to the bewildered, angry, and embarassed Hyuuga. "So you see, when I walked in to find you unconscious on the floor, I couldn't help but try my new Dream Manipulator jutsu out on you."

Neji scowled. "Exactly where did you learn this new jutsu?" he asked, vowing to destroy whatever book contained it, or severely maim what ninja had taught Tenten it.

"The girl that just moved here from Suna," Tenten said quickly. "Oh, and Neji?" she said, an evil glint in eyes. "If you liked how I looked in that jumpsuit so much, you should have just told me so that could order it in black or white." With that, she jumped quickly to her feet, speeding to the safety of outside, where Neji could do nothing to seriously hurt her, what with all the young kids.

Sitting in the kitchen, Neji felt his face flame. How did she...? "Yep. I hate Halloween."

* * *

Okay, so yeah! That's my Halloween fic. I was originally going to make this about Kiba and Hinata, but then I just found much better ways to torture Neji. Plus, after I thought about it, I couldn't really see Hinata doing that, where I could see Tenten...

Oh, and about the 'girl that just moved here from Suna,' That's my Roleplay character, Tsuyu. You probably won't ever see her in a fanfic, but if you do a Naruto RP with me you will. She does a lot with dreams, and the Dream Manipulator jutsu is only one of many.

Well, Happy Halloween, again!

~Inju-chan


End file.
